<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side by Side by foxymoley, TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683122">Side by Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley'>foxymoley</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Content for Change [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Banter, Help for Hire, Love Confessions, M/M, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean and Castiel use their witch familiar bond to take on the bad guys, Dean brings up the confession he'd made the night before. Cas might not think that being together is a good idea but nothing in their lives is ever a good idea. That's never stopped them before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Content for Change [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side by Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/gifts">MalMuses</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the lovely Mal who participated in Content for Change. She wanted some Destiel with witch/familiar. I hope you enjoy, Mal &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>The art is done by Foxy (who is AMAZING)</p>
<p>Finally, if YOU would like your own fic/art, check out our post about Content for Change <a href="https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/620553608268775424/foxymoley-tobythewise-black-lives-matter">HERE</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>Dean looks around at the vampires all around them, taking a steadying breath and bringing his magic forward. It’s a familiar warmth, making the tips of his fingers tingle and lighting a fire of anticipation in the pit of his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re surrounded,” Cas murmurs, his left hand pressed up to Dean’s right so they’re facing opposite directions. Their fingers lock, connecting them and heightening each other’s magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re low on magic”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighs. “Business as usual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiles despite himself at Cas’ dry tone. “We’ve gotten out of worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas squeezes his hand and Dean looks over his shoulder, meeting Cas’ eyes. His best friend, his familiar, and the man Dean’s hopelessly in love with. “If we get out of this, you owe me a home cooked bacon burger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean squeezes back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When we get out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said,” Cas tells him seriously just as the first vampire jumps at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swirls his wrist, using his magic to form a blue string of energy, lacing it around the vampires feet. At the same time, a sparkling green arrow darts past Dean, straight into the vampire’s chest. A moment later he’s turning to ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve worked together like this for so long, can anticipate each other’s moves and work together. Dean focuses more on the defensive magic, keeping them at arm’s length, while Cas focuses more on the offense, taking each person out one by one. They’re like a well oiled machine and today’s no different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flicks his hand over his head, creating a blue wall of magic. His hand quickly stretches out from his body, pushing the wall back and pinning two vampires to the wall. Suddenly, a green length of rope appears around their throats and Dean looks away to their next threat, knowing Cas has them taken care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you said if. You know the rule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grunts, taking down another vampire before answering. “I know the rule. I assure you, I said when, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hums, making a sticky web of blue on the ground, tripping a vampire up. “Pretty sure you’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about this once we’re done here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Dean says back, making sure to pop the p. The moment his magic feels like it’s tapped out, he gets another burst of energy thanks to the familiar witch bond he shares with Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a slip of the tongue. No big deal. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> when so that’s what matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean snorts, twisting his wrist and throwing out a wall of short flames. It won’t kill a vampire but it’ll give them space for Cas to work. “Yeah, and you know what I meant when I said I love you last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pauses in his movements. “You’re bringing that up? Right now, Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugs, smiling as Cas makes another groan before going back to their task at hand. “You know it’s not a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing in our life is ever a good idea. Hell, taking this job wasn’t a good idea. Yet, here we are.” Sweat begins to gather at Dean’s brow and he can’t help but wonder how many of these lugs does this chick </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> them all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment where neither of them say anything, focused on their breathing and grunts as they fight side by side, always side by side. Once the last vampire falls they take off running down the hall, focusing on the tracking spell Cas had done earlier to find their mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god,” Dean murmurs under his breath when they find him, tied to a chair and bleeding into a blood bag. “Hey,” Dean whispers, untying the guy carefully. “You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With whatever magic Dean has left, he jumpstarts the guy’s body, getting it to naturally make its own blood supply again. The guy’s cheeks slowly find their color again and Dean breathes a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas carefully lifts the man, bringing him out of this dreadful warehouse and into the back of Baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Dean says carefully as they drive, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “We gonna talk about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cas says, his eyes facing forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas. I know I’m not supposed to. But man, I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ jaw clenches and after another moment he turns and looks at Dean. “You think I don’t know that? You think I can’t feel it through our bond? I feel it every moment of every day, Dean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what then? You’re just gonna keep ignoring it and hope it goes away? Because newsflash, it’s not going away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas lets out a long breath as Dean puts the Impala into park. The guy in the backseat should be waking up at any moment and they need to bring him inside to his husband, but Dean gives himself a moment to turn in his seat and look at Cas head on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas reaches out with a shaky hand, touching Dean’s cheek and all the air leaves Dean’s lungs. “I--” Cas looks down at his lap before looking up again, his eyes filled with determination. “I’m tired of fighting it. It feels like I’m fighting against my very nature, Dean. Because I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to Dean’s surprise, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span> who leans forward and kisses Dean’s lips for the first time. The soft press of lips against lips makes Dean’s heart skip a beat and he’s positive he’d be content to stay in this moment forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except just then, someone clears their throat. “Hey, guys? Uh? Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorts against Dean’s lips and they finish their job, safely delivering this man to his husband. The only difference is as they walk to the Impala, once everything is said and done, their hands find each other and twine their fingers together. Side by side in a completely different way now and Dean finds he really likes it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>